1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle cranks, and, more particularly, to such a bicycle crank that has improved strength and lower weight.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle cranks known in the art comprise either aluminum or chromoly (a steel alloy). Since aluminum is not strong, larger, thicker cranks are required; chromoly cranks must be welded, leaving a joint more vulnerable to breakage.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a bicycle crank without welds but lighter and thinner than currently known cranks.
Crank arms known in the art are also typically folded over and welded on the ends from the top and back sides of the crank arms 90, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The welding areas 91-96 are shown as thickened lines. Because of this amount of welding, the crank arm 90 is heated excessively, creating weak points 97,98 in the arm 90, as shown by the vertical lines.
Therefore, it would also be beneficial to provide a crank arm that is subjected to less stress during the welding process by reducing the amount of welding required.